What if Don Bluth moved to MGM/Journey of the Brave
| starring = Felix Avitia Meghan Strange Aria Curzon Anndi McAfee Miriam Flynn Scott Whyte Issac Brown George Ball Jeff Bennett Rob Paulsen Barry Bostwick Reba McEntire Damon Wayans, Jr. | narrator = Tony Amendola | music = Michael Tavera | studio = MGM Studios Home Entetainment MGM Animation Studios | distributor = 20th Century Fox Home Entertainmeny (DVD and Blu-Ray) MGM Studios (Digital) | released = | runtime = 82 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }}The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (also known as The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave) is a 2016 direct-to-video animated feature and the fourteenth film in The Land Before Time series. It is the first installment in the franchise to be released since 2007's The Wisdom of Friends. The film was directed by Davis Doi and written by Cliff Ruby and Elana Lesser. It was made available on DVD and Digital HD on February 2, 2016, with the DVD version exclusive to Walmart stores in North America until May 10, 2016, when it became available in other stores. The film features the voices of Damon Wayans Jr. and country singer Reba McEntire, who performs the song "Look for the Light". Like all other The Land Before Time movies, it is traditionally-animated. Plot Littlefoot, a young Apatosaurus living in the verdant Great Valley, is eagerly awaiting the arrival of his father Bron, who returns to the valley with his herd once a year. However, he soon learns from a Nothronychus member of his dad's troupe named Wild Arms that his father became stranded in the wilderness when the fire mountain erupted, leaving the rest of the herd to go on without him. They ask Wild Arms for help, but he belligerently says no. The other grownups agree. After worrying about his father, Littlefoot sets out alone. However, the others soon catch up with him. They do fine at first, but run into the earth divide. It is suggested that they follow the Long Valley instead, but Littlefoot says that that will take too long, and that they must cross there. Luckily, they are able to knock down a tree, and get across. After two close encounters with a duo of featherhead sharpteeth, night falls and the children go to sleep. Meanwhile, the elder dinosaurs learn about their children's trek, and decide to go after them with two younger ones - Chomper and Ruby. They attempt to have Wild Arms guide them back to where Bron was last seen, but he faints at the mere sight of Chomper, a sharptooth, and has to be carried, leaving Chomper to lead the way with his nose. The next morning, and a disagreement between Littlefoot and Cera on which path to take causes Littlefoot to decide to go ahead alone. A sand cloud (sandstorm) then occurs, and Littlefoot is trapped in a cave, where he meets a Pteranodon named Etta, who knows his father. Meanwhile, Cera, Ducky, and Spike lose Petrie, who comes across a tribe of diggers. They soon find him, and they soon leave the diggers, who elect themselves a new leader. Meanwhile, Etta tells Littlefoot what happened to Bron, and that he may well be dead. She also says that it was because Bron had rescued Wild Arms that he got into that mess. After many failed attempts to dig their way out of the cave, they head deeper into the cave itself, she sings a song to lead him on his way. The rest of the kids, meanwhile, run into a predatory Carnotaurus, though Etta is able to hit a hole through the cave ceiling and help them get away. Etta eventually leads Littlefoot and his friends out of the cave, and to the fire mountain where they find Bron. It looks hopeless as he is surrounded by lava, and Bron tells them to go so they do not get hurt, but Littlefoot refuses. Later, the grownups, plus Chomper and Ruby, come across the Horned Sharptooth Carnotaurus. Chomper smells it and they are able to hide from it, but are nearly discovered due to Wild Arms cowering in fear and making noise. Just before the "sharptooth" discovers them, it is distracted by a flock of Archaeornithomimus. Back at the fire mountain, Etta and the kids spring into action to save Bron. They are able to halt the Flowing Fire by sending water onto it, and use a tree to free Bron, though the flowing fire returns and Littlefoot and his father are trapped on the other side. Bron scoops him up, however, and jumps across the lava, and right after, the adults, Chomper, and Ruby, find them. Reunited with his father and the rest of the herd led by Chomper, the group extol the virtues of working together, and finding bravery through companionship. Voice cast * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera and Petrie's Mother * Aria Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck (replaced the late Kenneth Mars) * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck (successor to the late Linda Gary) * George Ball as Mr. Threehorn (replaced the late John Ingle) * Issac Brown as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby and Ducky and Spike's Mother * Scott Whyte as Bron * Tony Amendola as the Narrator (replaced the late John Ingle) * Reba McEntire as Etta * Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms References